Escape
by morbid.kitsune
Summary: Sequel to Nowhere to Run. Sasuke after his encounter with Orochimaru. Warning: Mentions of rape, suicide. Don't like don't read


Sasuke's body shook from the pain and the cold. He didn't know how long he'd been curled up in the dark corridor. The only thing he was aware of was the pain that was shooting through his small, battered body.

His dark eyes still held their unshed tears. His breathing was still laboured and his throat was raw from screaming. The fresh bruises stood out against his deathly pale skin.

Sasuke couldn't stay there any longer. He grimaced and almost collapsed as he slowly and painfully forced himself to his knees. He had to support himself against the wall to keep from falling back to the ground.

Blood still ran from the various cuts on his body and it mixed with the semen running down the back of his thighs. Sasuke clung to the wall as he got onto his unsteady feet. The air was cold against his naked flesh, intensifying his trembling.

Sasuke slowly made his way through the dark corridors, clinging to the rough wall as he stumbled back the way he had run from earlier. The damp stones were cold and rough beneath his feet as he stumbled along. Each step sent a shot of pain through his battered body.

Sasuke forced his weakened body to keep going until he reached a heavy wooden door. He collapsed against it and fell into the room behind it when it pushed open. Sasuke just laid where he fell for a few moments before he could muster the strength to move. He pushed the door closed behind him and collapsed against it. He was so exhausted and in so much pain he thought he was going to pass out.

With the little energy he had left Sasuke slowly crawled over to the small bed that inhabited the room and collapsed onto the cold floor again. He curled into himself as he trembled, his mind slowly torturing him.

He could feel the snake's hands on him again. The pain he caused. Tears escaped from Sasuke's eyes and slid down his cheeks. He could feel the snake inside of him, the searing pain as he was ripped apart.

He could still hear the cruel laughter and the sounds of his own screams in his ears. He couldn't block them out, no matter how hard he covered his ears with his hands.

His nails bit into the skin of his face as he tried to stop the torture that was replaying itself in his head. Every word, every touch, every bit of searing pain, and every bit of bitter hopelessness was coming back to him in a painful, vivid memory. Sasuke gagged as the bitter taste of bile filled his mouth. Tears leaked down his cheeks.

He had been powerless against the snake and the snake had taken so much from him. The snake had lured him into this living hell with promises of power and vengeance and now he was trapped here. He had nowhere to run to; no escape.

He hated himself for ever believing the lying serpent. The snake had used him for his own sick and twisted pleasure. He had broken him in the cruelest ways possible. It was killing Sasuke on the inside. Sobs shook Sasuke as they raked through his body at his thoughts. He knew this would not be the last time the snake would come to torture him.

All the memories of the snake forced bile to rise in his throat. Sasuke couldn't go through it again, he just couldn't. His shaking hand groped underneath the pillow for what he knew was there. His fingers wrapped around the cool metal handle of the kunai. Pulling it out he admired the metallic sheen of the sharp blade.

With some effort Sasuke propped himself up against the bed. He held the kunai in his hands, admiring the slight weight of the weapon. The kunai was cold against his skin. Sasuke rubbed his thumb over the blade, biting into the skin and drawing a drop of blood.

Sasuke watched the blood roll down his thumb and onto the floor. He held the kunai gently contemplating what he was about to do. His hands were still shaking and he almost dropped the kunai. Sasuke wasn't sure he could do it, but his memories were bombarding him, pushing him towards his final decision.

Tears were still streaming down his cheeks as he tried to push the memories away but they were persistent. Sasuke knew there was no other way. His shoulders shook and he couldn't still his trembling hands.

He held the kunai tightly and took a deep breath to try and steady himself. He hesitated before he lowered the kunai and cut straight down into his forearm. Sasuke grit his teeth against the pain of the blade cutting down his arm, opening all the veins from his elbow to his wrist.

Blood welled up in the wound as he watched. Sasuke was breathing hard as he switched hands and cut down his other arm, the kunai pulling through his skin again. Sasuke dropped the kunai to the floor when he pulled it out.

His arms fell to his sides limply. It was finished, all he had to do now was wait. The blood poured from the gashes on his arms. It pooled around his naked body. Thoughts flashed through his mind too fast for him to keep up. Images of his home, his family, before the massacre, and even of his team. His vision darkened as he wondered why he left.

Sasuke's breathing was coming quick and shallow. He was cold all over. It wouldn't be long now. Sasuke could barely see now. His thoughts were becoming blurry. He couldn't feel the pain anymore.

Sasuke smiled to himself as he lost conscious for the last time. He had escaped.

3


End file.
